


Rock You Like A

by were_lemur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: Inspired by the convergence of TV events and current events.





	Rock You Like A

From the booth where she and Bobby have spread out their meager intel, Mary can just make out the bar's TV, turned to the news. Good business strategy; there's enough bad news to drive anyone to drink, even people who don't have one son missing and the other spiraling out of control.

Something catches her eye. "Hurricane Michael. You think -- "

"What's less likely?" Bobby ponders aloud. "Weird coincidence, or a Prophet working for the National Weather Service?"

Maybe it doesn't matter, Mary thinks. Zealot angel or just a hurricane; neither one gives a damn about the people in its path.


End file.
